1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection plate integrated liquid crystal display panel and an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A protection plate integrated display apparatus constructed by attaching a viewing screen protection plate to a liquid crystal display panel, equipped with a front polarizing plate on the surface of a front glass plate, with a spacer intervening between the viewing screen protection plate and the liquid crystal display panel with an adhesive filled in a gap between them is known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-55641. It would appear that the adhesive, which is an un-polymerized resin filled in the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the viewing screen protection plate, sometimes contacts with the surroundings of the joining area of the polarizing plate, provided on the liquid crystal display panel, and a glass substrate at the time of manufacturing the conventional protection plate integrated liquid crystal display panel. In this case, it is apprehended that a defect, such as a crack, is produced in the polarizing plate of the liquid crystal display panel as the time passes after the manufacturing thereof.